exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
EXILE TRIBE Wiki
------ ----- Wiki for LDH's super male unit EXILE TRIBE! It include info about groups EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND, Sandaime J Soul Brothers, GENERATIONS, THE RAMPAGE, FANTASTICS and BALLISTIK BOYZ. EXILE TRIBE is a male project formed in 2011 and it is composed by all musicians associated with the dance group EXILE. ; May 1, 2018 - New group BALLISTIK BOYZ announced : On May 1, 2018, a new group, BALLISTIK BOYZ, was announced on LDH's TV show Shuukan EXILE. : The group is composed by 7 members: Hidaka Ryuta, Kanou Yoshiyuki, Kainuma Ryusei, Fukahori Miku, Okuda Rikiya, Matsui Riki and Sunada Masahiro. Fukahori, Okuda and Sunada are performers coming from PROJECT TARO, Hidaka and Yoshiyuki are vocalists and Kainuma and Matsui are rappers, with all latter four coming from VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5. : BALLISTIK BOYZ will be performing as opening act to FANTASTICS' Musha Shugyo "FANTASTIC 9" events starting on May 12. Link: BALLISTIK BOYZ page on EXILE TRIBE mobile ---------- ; March 3, 2018 - FANTASTICS member Nakao Shota to halt activities : On March 3, LDH reported on their website and on FANTASTICS' page on EXILE mobile that member Nakao Shota will be halting activities due to his current health condition. : Nakao revealed that his conditions were poor since the end of last year and he was very anxious because of it, then he decided to consult a doctor which made an examination, he was later diagnosed with stomach cancer. With the shocking news, he could not believe in such sudden news but gradually accepted the reality and started to get treatment for it. After, he consulted LDH and the FANTASTICS members to announce the news and that he will take a break from activities as a performer of the group in order to focus on treatment for a complete recovery. : We wish Nakao Shota a speedy recover so he returns even better to FANTASTICS and make the group shine as 9 again! Link: Nakao Shota's announcement (in Japanese) | FANTASTICS' message (in Japanese) ---------- ; December 20, 2017 - Yagi Yusei and Nakajima Sota announced as new members of FANTASTICS : On December 20, 2017, it was announced on the TV show Sukkiri that Yagi Yusei and Nakajima Sota were announced as vocalists of the unit FANTASTICS. : Yagi and Nakajima auditioned for VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 and are the first of the 18 finalists to get added to a group. FANTASTICS will start new activities as a 9-member group in 2018. : FANTASTICS was announced back on January 31 composed by seven performers, two of them being Sekai and Sato Taiki, members of EXILE, who got defined as leaders of the group. On May 15, LDH started the VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 5 auditions to find vocalists for the group. Link: EXILE mobile ; Albums :Sandaime J Soul Brothers - FUTURE (June 6, 2018) :EXILE - TBA (Summer 2018) ; Singles :EXILE - "Turn Back Time" feat. FANTASTICS (May 4, 2018) (digital) :EXILE SHOKICHI - "Underdog" (May 23, 2018) :GENERATIONS - "F.L.Y BOYS F.L.Y GIRLS" (June 13, 2018) ; DVD/Blu-rays : EXILE THE SECOND - EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6･6" (May 23, 2018) ;Photobooks : TBA ; Albums ; Singles EXILE TRIBE (3JSB/GENE/Gekidan/RAMPAGE) mobile website EXILE website EXILE THE SECOND website Sandaime J Soul Brothers website GENERATIONS website Gekidan EXILE website THE RAMPAGE website ; May 4, 2018 EXILE's digital single "Turn Back Time" feat. FANTASTICS May 04 2018 00:00:00 +0900 until the releaseNow available! ; October 28, 2017 - May 24, 2018 (on going) EXILE THE SECOND LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "ROUTE 6・6" ; December 1, 2017 - July 19, 2018 (on going) THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" ; May 12 - August 5, 2018 GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 "UNITED JOURNEY" Favorite single from EXILE THE SECOND's new album Highway Star Summer Lover Route 66 BACK 2U Acacia GENERATIONS' song "Evergreen" * Don't create pages unrelated to EXILE TRIBE or LDH. * For related stuff about E.G.family, create it on the E.G.family Wiki. * Only upload professional photos for the artists and groups. * Please respect what other users created. * The EXILE TRIBE wiki is still in construction so if you want to help, you're very welcome. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse